Magic Panties
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A piece of crack-porn I wrote 2 years ago. Zoro buys some magic panties meant to let him top the cook and while the night ends not quite as planed he's still strangely satisfied.


_**The left over topic that could!!! PANTIES!**_  
Title: Zoros problem with directions  
pairing: San/Zo  
rating: NC17  
words: 1,916  
Topic: Panties (belated)  
written: 10-26-2008 

* * *

He thought he was lost…but then he found the shop.

Zoro doesn't believe in magic. Or at least he didn't till the wizard behind the counter of the magic shop let him try a few items. After accidentally turning himself into a number of things with a wand and accidentally touching some powder he had been warned not to touch had tears running down his cheeks…he was pretty sure this place was legitimate.

They would be in this port for a few days so if he saw anything he liked he could just come back with more money later. He wouldn't tell the crew of the place though…with such volatile stuff around the thought of the chaos their captain alone would cause gave him a headache.

He spotted them on a simple hanger. A pair of silky red panties.

The shopkeeper explained excitedly when he saw what Zoro was looking at.

"Oooo! Good eye boy! Very powerful magic that! With those you can suggest any number of sexual or dirty things to your lover and they will be overcome with desire for those very things."

The swordsman was immediately thinking of Sanji in these anyway…and this added information, well he was getting hard just at the possibilities.

Sanji had a few hang ups and would never let the thread of control slip during sex. Would never bottom and would only show vulnerability accidentally. With these panties the blond would finally see what he was missing out on…and could let himself go.

And Zoro could have one hell of a sex life.

"Would they know the ideas weren't theirs?"

"Nope! It would seem entirely natural. And don't worry the panties don't have to be all the way on to work…as long as they are still touching skin after the suggestion was given it was enough."

Later at the ship (after getting some nice kids to point him the right way) Sanji held a pair of red panties in his hand.

"Why?"

"Just promise me you'll wear them tonight and at least have them touch your skin…"

"Panty fetish Zoro...heh. And what do I get for indulging this little kink of yours?"

"Anything you want." Of course Zoro didn't bother to mention that anything the cook would want in a minute would be directly related to the merest suggestion from the swordsman. Sanji rose a curly eyebrow at the generosity but took the man at his word and stripped…and pulling on the red panties. Zoro licked his lips, this was going to be good.

"You'd really do anything just to see me in panties? They turn you on that much?" Sanji asked doubtfully as he checked the reflection in the mirror.

Zoro could barely contain his excitement…even if these panties weren't magical in nature the way they clung to the mans bulge obscenely and hinted of feminine vulnerability was just so much more fucking hot then he had considered. Damn maybe he did have a panty fetish after all if the growing hard tightness in his pants were any clue.

"I'll show you. Get over here love cook!" He growled in thick arousal and grinned as Sanji came over, smug ass grin on his face. Zoro meshed his lips against the blonds mouth hungrily. Okay a start but hardly a test of the panties capabilities…let's see… a blow job would be a good start. To see Sanjis expression doing that…and in those panties…

"Oi cook, a hot wet mouth around cock sounds good right?" He hoped the little moan he had uttered in his mind at his description hadn't slipped out.

"Mmmm…yes that's an excellent appetizer. You said "anything" right…you better put that tongue to use if you don't want me to take these off right now…" The blond teased knowing that wasn't what Zoro had in mind. He was willing to oblige the swordsman now for the promise of even greater sex later though and he was more than a little amused at seeing Zoro so turned on. As Sanji moved forward and reached for the green harameki his hand was caught.

The swordsman pulled him close and sunk down to his knees running his hands down the chefs naked back and letting one travel farther over the fleshy silky encased heaven of the panties and squeezing. The other hand slipped under the elastic was it and circled around, pulling the top of the panties down enough to comfortably free the cooks dick nicely.

"Zoro?"

"Fucking cook…I did say anything. You're not going to take these off until I let you!" He grunted out. He knew the cook was just kidding…but even with the prospect of a Sanji blowjob he wanted to make sure there was absolutely no excuse for the blond to remove that crimson fabric now clinging to his thighs and ass. It was actually working after all, Sanji had been about to follow the suggestion until he stopped him. Plus he just looked too good in them…it was nearly sinful.

The swordsman took the dick into his mouth and began to swirl and suck, like he knew the blond liked…feeling it stiffen and swell as he worked. When his cheek would come into contact with the panties he would feel a thrill shiver through him at its silky touch, enticing him to go faster.

Sanji was groaning and signaled with a tug of zoros hair that he was close and didn't want to come yet.

"That's enough...damn you've gotten better….you better not be practicing on the other assholes."

"Other assholes? Che, even after that I'm an asshole too?" The swordsman huffed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Zoro was almost glad the blond could be so insulting…that would make finally topping the bastard that much better.

The cook started peeling Zoros clothes off in hurry as he felt the saliva on his cock cool in the open air. Seeing the sex forthcoming, Zoro helped stripping himself nude. All that's left was to plant the seed in his cooks brain.

"Of course…the only difference is you're my asshole and your asshole is mine!" Sanji snarked as he grabbed Zoros ass in a lewd and possessive fashion.

"Heh…we'll see about that ero-cook! I'll have yours soon enough!"

Sanji chuckled lowly at that before coming behind him and pressing his cock to the clef of Zoros ass as he whispered hotly into the swordsmans ear.

"Oi, your mouth was so hot I'm going to pound that ass of yours right now…any complaints?"

"Why would I care? You said it's yours right? Do what you want." He growled back in frustration that the idiot even felt like he had to ask for permission. The cook slicked his hand and dick with the oil kept nearby for just the occasion and pushed a few fingers into the other mans puckered entrance…stretching it slowly before pushing his length into the other man.

Sanji shifted his weight slightly with a groan as he experienced the swordsman all around his manhood.

Zoro made a pleasurable noise at the shift that harmonized with the moan Sanji indulged in as he began to move. The blonds hand took Zoros hard cock then and began stroking in time with the rhythm he had decided on.

Sanji thrusted in him again. And again. And as a very pleasurable spot was hit Zoro realized he forgot to plant the seed about topping tonight. Well…it was really too good to stop and bring that up now but he when they were done it there was still time for round two.

The thrusting continued, hitting that sweet spot now…and Zoro swore he could feel the ero cooks red panties smack his ass a few times as Sanji quickened his pace and drove deerper, harder…Zoro was close and Sanji was right there too…

"Oh god! I'm so deep, can you taste me? Come on…" Sanji groaned into his ear, after another thrust, sending Zoro right over the edge into a racing, moaning, clenching orgasm. Sanji rolled his hips up again then as the cook came too. "Taste it! Taste it!" He groaned out loudly and passionately before moaning deafened any attempts to think.

They collapsed onto the bed and Sanji looked a little embarrassed at being so vocal. A sign he had let himself go a little more than usual. The swordsman had done that. Made that blond moan so wantonly. Zoro rolled over with a smug grin, letting Sanji slide out of him. As he did Zoro had a wicked thought and ran his hand through the white oozing down his thigh and brought it to his mouth, catching Sanjis eyes.

The blue eye widened and Zoro held back a chuckle as he noticed Sanjis dick starting to harden again already.

Zoro sucked the cum off his fingers hungrily and ran his hand up his thigh for seconds. Sanji groaned at the blatant display and teasing.

"Such a dirty boy tonight marimo…" Sanji sighed in a content grin. "After you finish cleaning up, come to bed. We can have more fun with your panties after. "

The cook squeaked in surprise when Zoros mouth wrapped it's self around his dick then just as he had been about to pull the panties up properly…licking and sucking it clean before lapping at the mans sack and inner thighs.

The swordsman chuckled at the blonds shocked and flushed face while licking his lips. Just a small measure of apology he figured for taking a little bit advantage of the blond tonight. Sanji blushed as the air tickled coolly against his newly wet groin and buried his head into the pillows.

"You seem awfully satisfied…it went exactly how you wanted huh?"

"Of course." He had gotten the idiot in the sexiest panties on the planet and made the blond moan without holding back. How could he not be satisfied!? He couldn't think of anything that could make it better. It had been his goal all along.

"Heh…" Sanji sighed contently in agreement.

"I'll be right back…" He tossed over to his shoulder to the lover on the bed…

After a quick shower, Zoro spotted the bag the panties had come in on the floor and decided to throw the clutter away on the way back to his lover. As he started to crumple the bag a small tag fell out.

_Sartooks Panties of sensual suggestion! Slip on, keep contact with skin, and your wish is their command!_

Zoro chuckled. Someone had obviously messed up and forgot to put the word 'them' after 'slip on'. He had gotten exactly what he wanted from the blond…who knows what might have happened if he had seen this card before hand!? The thought of Sanji not wearing the panties filled him with a sinking sadness he couldn't quite quantify. He just looked too good in panties. Realization hit that he'd do anything to see in Sanji in panties all the time. He would have to buy the ero-cook some nice ones. That image chased away the sad feeling and replaced it with a sweet anticipation.

He froze as he reentered the bedroom and spotted those mesmerizing red panties hotly curving over the blonds perfect ass he groaned painfully as arousal slammed into him and his dick began to stiffen quickly beneath the towel all over again.

Yes…these panties were going to make for one hell of sex life! The poor cook didn't know what was in store for him!


End file.
